In the coming five years we shall develop the following experimental lines: 1. Completion of multiple-frequency phase fluorometer to carry out the harmonic analysis of fluorescence emission. 2. Application of differential phase fluorometry to the study of anisotropic rotations and spectral relaxation of protein-fluorophore complexes. 3. Study of the ultraviolet fluorescence of proteins and that of ligand-protein complexes at high-pressures (0-12 Kbar). Particular attention will be paid to the effect of pressure upon oligomeric proteins in the range of 0-2 Kbar. 4. Study of ligand interactions in ternary complexes particularly those involving a covalently attached ligand. 5. Study of the influence of ligands upon the transfer of proteins between immiscible media, as a model of regulation and gating processes.